pocketplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wolbee/About Spam
Adapted from YeeMeYee's blog You can see all the steps and rules, which you can follow about spam, under this text. We, from Pocket Planes Wiki, don't want ANY spam or violence on the wiki, because the game can be played by users that aren't at their right age. You, as a user, need to know that you mustn't have an account if you are younger than 13. It's a worldwide know Wikia Rule, and we want you to follow that one to. All the rules of the Wikia can be found on these pages: Chat Rules and Wiki Rules What to do when you see spam? When you see spam, or something else on a page, which is NOT Pocket Planes related, you don't need to give a comment back like this : Spam Alert. The only thing you can do, what makes you helpful, is contacting an Admin or Bureaucrat. You can find all the Admins and Bureaucrats on this page. That link will lead you to the Staff page. The best things you can do when you see someone spamming or doing bad thing are: ''- 1.'' If it is A Wikia Contributor, then the best thing you could do is check its IP address from him/her computer. Then you can see under the User's tab; Contributions what he/she placed for comments and which edits he/she made. Then you need to check if he is spamming. If he/she is, then you need to link the user's IP address to an Admin's/Bureaucrat's Message Wall and say that that Wikia Contributor is spamming. Then the Wikia Contributor might be banned (His/Her IP address will then be blocked) by an Admin or Bureaucrat. ''- 2.'' If it is a comment from A Wikia Contributor, then you need to contact an Admin or Bureaucrat. You can find them on the given link above this blog. The best thing you could do then, is just place a message on the Admin's/Bureaucrat's Message Wall. Then that Admin or Bureaucrat will remove the comment as fast as possible. ''- 3.'' If a user is spamming a comment on a page, then you also need to warn an Admin/Bureaucrat. Then you need to do the same things as the steps you read before. Just contact an Admin/Bureaucrat and they'll see what they can do. Then that comment will be removed too. ''- 4.'' If a user is telling stories which aren't real or fake, then you need to contact an Admin/Bureaucrat once again. The user will be warned and we'll have your thanks for telling us. If the user does it once again, then we can make sure he/she gets his/her last warnings. If he/she spams more with his nonsense then he CAN be banned by an Admin/Bureaucrat. ''- 5.'' If you see trolling people, who just jump in and if there are some trolls who don't know what Pocket Planes is, then you need to contact an Admin/Bureaucrat too. Then we can make sure he doesn't spam the Pocket Planes Wikia pages. ''- 6.'' If aren't sure if it is spam, then you can either contact an Admin/Bureaucrat, and they will have a look, or you can check the Chat Rules and Wiki Rules pages. What you should NOT do These steps are there for preventing spam and to prevent the grown of a spammed comment. The most people who are seeing a spammed comment on a wikia page are saying immediately : "SPAM!". and that's just the thing you shouldn't do. Because if you do, the comment can get bigger and bigger and before you know, there begins a bad conversation. We all should really appreciate it if you can follow these steps. Here are the steps for what you shouldn't do or when you see spam : ''- 1.'' You should not spam any page with using symbols and letters (or capital letters), vulgar language or profanity, inappropriate words or phrases, inappropriate sexual references/imagery, acronyms or abbreviation which include any of the above, emoticons which include any of the above, any other vulgar statements/imagery not listed above, excessive punctuation, excessive capital letters. The comments will be deleted for sure. You can find the rules about commenting here. There are the rules for commenting and messaging for everyone to follow. ''- 2.'' You should NOT place a comment on an already spammed comment on the wiki, because then the comment gets bigger and bigger and that's the thing we don't want here on the wiki. The best thing you could do is just let an Admin/Bureaucrat handle it. Then the comment will be removed as soon as possible. Then you could always repeat the steps from "What to do when you see spam". ''- 3.'' You should NOT spam a Message Wall from ANY but ANY user. This means the thread on that user's Message Wall will be deleted. Because it will be spamming then. If you do it multiple times, then you can be banned, even if you are A Wikia Contributor. Spam in Chat ''- 1.'' The rules about spamming also apply to the Chat Room of this Wiki. You can see ALL the rules which are needed for in the chat right here. We want you to follow all the rules from Pocket Planes Wikia and we really appreciate that if you follow the rules good. Thank you very much for reading this Blog! Now we should be sure that you want spam any page or Chat Room. Category:Blog posts